One problem with data collection and analysis associated with crop production and other land management activities is in identifying fields and field boundaries. This problem presents itself in various ways.
Another problem with data collection and analysis is the ability to collect data from a producer or other user and provide analysis of the collected information or other useful information to the producer or other user at the point and time of need. This problem also presents itself in various ways.
Another problem relates to creating electronic records for production information which are convenient for the producer or other user and provide a benefit to the producer or other user beyond the benefits of paper records.
Therefore what is needed are improved methods and systems for the collection, analysis, or use of land management information and agricultural production information.